


Gardening Problems

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alibaba picks up a strange metal object from the ground, he finds himself quite literally in the middle of a fight between an angel and a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little prompt I got from watching TV today. I hope it causes some smiles. :D

Alibaba looked down at the strange triangular object in his hands, his expression growing more concerned by the moment. When he’d found it on his college’s grounds the week before, he’d marveled at the intricate, weaving design of shimmering metal, and how sharp its end was (he’d put holes in four pairs of jeans by dropping it in his pockets without thought), but ever since he’d taken it those several days ago, things had gotten…weird.

Like, really weird.

He’d almost been hit by a bus (it veered out of the way just in time), he’d tripped on a wire and nearly fallen off of the platform and onto the tracks in front of an approaching train (somehow he’d pushed himself back), and then there was that time he nearly choked to death on a can of beer he’d been downing…but that could very well have just been him being stupid. Maybe it all was. Maybe it wasn’t. What he knew for sure, however, was the feeling of importance the metal held, and so he kept the thing—whatever it was—wrapped up and with him in his bag wherever he went. Maybe if he left it at his place, the bad luck would stay there. Maybe…

So lost in thought was he that Alibaba nearly ran into another person, stopping suddenly as he noticed the other presence.

“Ah—I’m sorry, uh, sir—“ he stammered, looking up at the man he’d nearly run into.

“The only apology you need to make to me is for the thought you just had of leaving that dagger unprotected.”

Alibaba blinked, looking up at the…very strange man, now that he really looked at him. Tall, dark skin, ridiculously purple hair…piercing golden eyes, and the sharpest suit he’d seen on a man outside of corporate TV shows. Yeah, this guy had freak written all over him. He could also probably take him and win within a few seconds, so he kept all that to himself. Not that it apparently mattered, as this guy was a mind reader. Could he hear this? Tell me I’m thinking about tacos—

“Tacos are beside the point, kid. Though they are delicious, I’ll give you that,” he smirked. “I’m here for something more important. You found that dagger and it’s made you a target, as you may have noticed. I dunno, you seem to be one of the more dense humans the Creator made. Anyway, your human stench that’s been concealing it has made my job _much_ easier, as I’ve only had to fend off a couple dozen demons trying to get at that weapon before its owner shows up for it. And how very tardy he is,” the freak murmured, shaking his head in distaste.

“Uh…right. That thing…it’s a dagger?” Alibaba asked slowly. “Demons?” he added as an afterthought, unsure about whether he should be terrified or incredulous or somewhere in-between. “Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I’ve got to get going before I catch the crazy. See you—“

Just as Alibaba had turned to walk very quickly away, he was faced with another man that had also popped out of nowhere, in a similar suit but very physically different—shorter, pale, white hair and freckles across his face—really, where did these weirdos get such bizarre features?

“You guys need to stop doing that!” Alibaba yelled, wanting to jump back but having no room to do so because of Purple still standing right behind him.

Pale reached out a hand to the boy, his expression nonplussed. 

“My dagger,” he demanded in a dry tone, a delicate eyebrow rising as he looked not at Alibaba, but at Purple still behind him.

“My dear Ja’far, how very nice of you to finally join us,” Purple sneered, though the smile on his face was more mischievous.

Pale—Ja’far, as Purple called him—narrowed his eyes, and suddenly Alibaba decided that being between these two was about as safe as jumping into an active volcano.

“You’ve no business here—or anywhere, really, so why don’t you crawl back into the hole that spat you out in the first place?” He looked down at Alibaba then, his black eyes full of rage that the blonde really did not want to experience. “I don’t have all century, boy. My dagger, _now_.”

“Oh, can’t we be _calm_ about all this? I defended your precious dagger from some lower demons, you know…a couple higher ones, too. And it’s _still_ safe. Talk to me,” Purple simpered, his hands resting heavily on Alibaba’s shoulders, restricting him from pulling his backpack from his shoulders to retrieve the weapon.

“You’re a demon, and the absolute worst of them—I owe you nothing. Now unhand the child so I can be on my way,” Ja’far snarled, taking a half-step closer and nearly sandwiching poor Alibaba between the two of them. That was his line—it was crossed, it was trampled on, it was used and abused, and he was done.

“O-KAY then,” he yelled, stepping out from between the two...whatever they were, trying to get a few steps’ distance away. “I am so done with whatever is even _happening_ here, so…you, this is your dagger? Take it, take it and leave me alone, okay? I’m _so_ gone,” he said with a mirthless chuckle, trying to fish out the metal from his bag.

“Oy, don’t give up the goods this early on—you could bargain for whatever you wanted out of Freckles here. Anything, really—he’s the _top-most_ angel upstairs, if you know what I mean,” Purple winked at him.

“Oh for the _Creator’s sake_ , it was _one time_!” Ja’far yelled, his hands balling into fists as he glared at Purple’s self-satisfied smirk. “And it’s yet the largest regret of my entire existence, _including_ dropping one of my daggers onto the mortal plane, so shut up and go ruin another plane of existence with your mere presence,” he growled before changing his demeanor and turning completely toward Alibaba with a smile. “Give me my dagger, child, and we will both leave you to the rest of your pathetic mortal life,” Ja’far said kindly.

Alibaba frowned. “I…uh…you’re…angels and demons?” he sputtered. “Is this a joke? Is this like a bible thing?”

Ja’far rolled his eyes, his hands resting on his hips. “Ninety percent of your ‘bible’ is political nonsense meant for one group of humans to control a larger group of humans by spreading lies about the Creator and what they may or may not have said.”

“They got _me_ right, though,” Purple grinned.

Alibaba looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you like…Satan then?” he asked slowly, wanting to back away again.

“No such thing,” Ja’far answered in monotone, shooting a flat glare over to the demon who was giving him bedroom eyes. “Haven’t you ever wondered why it’s called ‘sinning’ when you do something so morally wrong you deserve to be simultaneously cleansed and punished in hellfire?”

“Ah yes, I’m so bad at remembering proper introductions—I am Sinbad, at your service, small human. I’ve also been described as the serpent that snuck into the Garden.”

“Of Eden,” Ja’far finished, glowering. “You are literally responsible for every bad thing in existence.”

“And you’re just mad cause you happened to be on duty at the time. Also, technically I just offered choice into the world—the bimbo could’ve declined my delicious and nutritious notion of free will if she wanted to. I’ve said I’m sorry, and I _thought_ you accepted my apology, especially that night when we caused the flood—“

“Quiet. You’re reprehensible and I don’t know why the Creator hasn’t done away with you.” Ja’far looked over to Alibaba again, taking a step toward him. “If you don’t give me my dagger right now, I will take it from the burning husk that used to be your body in about ten seconds.”

“Whoa, whoa, okay, let’s calm down there, sweet cheeks,” Sinbad laughed, grabbing onto Ja’far’s shoulders from behind and giving a noticeable glance down at his ass. “There doesn’t need to be any unnecessary smiting done today, does there? Come with me, let’s have a chat. I didn’t keep your dagger safe just to have you take off with it without another word, now did I, love?”

Ja’far turned and looked up at the demon, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

“…Five minutes,” was all he said, before Sinbad smirked, and then they were gone just as fast as they’d appeared.

Alibaba blinked, then blinked again, and blinked one more time, looking down to his hand which held the dagger he’d finally fished out of his bag before looking back up at the spot where the two beings had been seconds before.

“ _But what about the dagger?!_ ” he screamed.


End file.
